


Pawsitively Precious

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, and that cat is a huge piece of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba take in a stray cat. This is not as easy as they initially thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawsitively Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone, pardon the mistakes. Cat shenanigans based on true stories of my roommates' cats.

"Nyaaa _aahhhhhh_ ~ man, what a day!" Aoba stretched his arms over his head and yawned as he and Noiz left the office building for the day just as the sun was beginning to set. The streets were painted in a vast array of reds and oranges and yellows, and normally Aoba would love to take in the sight; honestly, though, after a day like today all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"I told you you didn't have to work through your lunch break," Noiz chided softly, his hands dug into his coat pockets. It was autumn, and while he was sure it wasn't quite cold enough just yet to wear a full-on ensemble, his skin was still sensitive to the slightly chilled air of the season.

"I had to get all those reports done by the end of today," Aoba lowered his arms back to his side and rolled his shoulders once -- then twice -- before shooting Noiz an accusatory glare as they began walking along the sidewalk away from the office. "And don't think for a second I didn't notice your bedroom eyes, ya brat. Seriously, you can't be trusted to be in a room alone with me."

Noiz smirked cheekily, not even _ashamed_.

"Can you blame me, though?"

" _Yes_ , I can."

Aoba pouted as Noiz only chuckled lightheartedly. A gentle nudge to his knuckle helped his annoyance subside, and Aoba begrudgingly took Noiz's hand into his.

"Honestly, Noiz, we can't be fooling around at work. It's not professional, it's downright embarrassing, a-and..."

Aoba glanced to the side as his voice trailed off. Noiz picked up on the slight blush dusting across his cheeks.

"'And'?"

"And...it's just so _lewd_!"

At that, Noiz couldn't help but cover his mouth with his free hand and try to stifle his laughter. He failed, and soon his shoulders began shaking as he squeezed Aoba's hand tighter and let it all out. _God_ , Aoba could be so cute sometimes.

Oddly enough, Aoba didn't even mind Noiz laughing at his expense this time. He rarely got to see Noiz being so open and honest, and seeing him laugh so lightly was...sweet? He couldn't think of the exact word that would have been appropriate, but it made his heart flutter nonetheless.

After regaining his composure, Noiz shot Aoba a genuinely content smile. "Oh, well. What matters now is that tomorrow's the last day before the weekend," he paused to lean in closer to Aoba's steadily-glowing-brighter face, a sly smirk gracing his lips, "and I can enjoy you properly."

Aoba huffed and lightly shoved Noiz's arm with his shoulder, face completely beet red. God _damn_ it, Noiz.

The two kept playfully bickering -- really, more Noiz teasing Aoba and telling him all the things he wanted to do to him and Aoba panicking about someone hearing him even though the chances of someone else speaking fluent Japanese in this strange country were practically zilch -- until they came to a stop light. Noiz had said _something_ that made Aoba fold his arms across his chest and glower at him, his face even redder than it had been up until then, and he just happened to glance away at the perfect moment to catch a glance at something curled up against a gutter below one of the shops next to them.

"Hey, Noiz."

"Hm?" Aoba wasn't flustered anymore, which usually meant he was pretty serious, so Noiz gave him his complete, undivided attention. His gaze followed Aoba's line of sight; there was a small kitten, covered in so much dirt its actual fur color was indistinguishable, staring up at them with large and bright eyes the color of the ocean.

Without thinking, Noiz slowly approached the tiny cat and knelt down, a hand extending to brush his index finger against the top of its head. Its eyes squinted shut and its head retracted from his hand as the tiniest, highest little _mew_ was let out. Aoba couldn't help but bring his hands to his mouth to keep himself was squealing, the sight of his boyfriend curiously prodding at this sweet little thing was just too much.

"Noiz, she's just so precious!"

"'She'?" Noiz repeated, turning his head to look at Aoba with a raised eyebrow just as a soft _snap_ went off -- Aoba had just snuck a picture out of it on his Coil.

"Doesn't she look like a 'she'?" Aoba grinned at the picture he took, opting to save it as his background once they got home.

"I suppos- ah?"

The two of them watched as the kitten suddenly bolted up onto her feet and darted around the corner; the oncoming crowd must have spooked her.

"Awwh..." Aoba whined, slightly heartbroken to watch her go. Noiz returned upright before approaching Aoba just as their light turned and led the way across the street.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Aoba. She didn't seem to be sick or injured, so there's at least that, right?" Noiz reassured him, an arm slipping around his waist to pull him closer.

"I guess..." Aoba sighed. "Anyway, what would you like for dinner tonight? We still have some leftover beef stew, or I could try out this shepard's pie recipe _baa-chan_ sent over?"

"Are you not on the menu?" Noiz inquired nonchalantly, his hand briefly sneaking down to steal a quick squeeze of Aoba's supple little butt.

" _Eep_!!" Aoba jumped and squeaked as he swatted Noiz's hand away. "No, absolutely not! Not after that, you _brat_!"

That night, Noiz was forced to sleep in Aoba's old room.

*

"Ren, I'm getting worried," Aoba thought aloud, watching the heavy rain fall just outside their patio window as he absentmindedly scrubbed at some already-clean dishes.

"Noiz was expected to have left work approximately half an hour ago. With the weather as it is right now, some delay can be expected," Ren theorized, sitting obediently beside Aoba's feet.

"I know, but he hasn't messaged me yet saying he's on his way or answered my texts or calls." Aoba put down the plate back into the lukewarm soapy water as he sighed. _If he's not back in ten minutes, I'm going out to find him,_ he decided.

As if on cue, the lock to the front door clicked before swinging open, then shutting only a second later. Aoba quickly dried his hands on a dish towel before hurrying out to the living room to greet his boyfriend, whom he soon found was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Noiz! You're completely drenched!" Aoba scrambled to get Noiz's sopping coat off to hang up. "Are you okay? You didn't answer any of my calls or texts, I was worried sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noiz shook some excess rain off his head, shuddering slightly at the cold. "I just got a little sidetracked."

"Sidetracked? With what?" Aoba returned from the closet and froze as he watched Noiz reach into his bag to pull out a small, wet, shivering bundle of fur curled into itself.

"...Noiz...wha..." Aoba breathed unintentionally, caught completely off-guard.

"Here," Noiz handed the kitten off to Aoba who quickly took her into his arms, "get her dried off and warm, I don't know how long she's been out in the rain."

"O-Okay," Aoba nodded. "Make sure you take a shower and get warm, too. I don't want you getting sick."

Noiz replied with an affirmative grunt, already beginning to strip out of his clothing as he made his way to the master bathroom. Aoba returned to the kitchen, drenched kitten in tow, and began to run the sink with some warm water.

After a quick sink bath which had surprisingly little resistance from the cat, Aoba had her bundled up in a clean towel to dry off; with all of that dirt gone he could see that her fur was on the longer side, gray with some patches of white. While he was bathing her, he had Ren look up items a small kitten would be able to eat, relieved beyond belief to hear that small amounts of some of the unseasoned chicken Aoba had cooked earlier that day should be fine.

Noiz returned hot and fresh from the shower, clad in nothing but a lime green towel wrapped securely around his waist, just as Aoba had set down a small bowl of water for the kitten onto the linoleum. She sniffed it curiously for a second or two before greedily lapping it up. "How is she doing?"

"Surprisingly, fine." Aoba glanced up at Noiz as he stood upright before moving toward the fridge to retrieve some chicken. "Ren says she's able to eat a small amount of chicken so I'm going to chop some up for her."

Ren cautiously approached her from the side, and the instant she was aware of his presence she catapulted herself a couple feet straight up into the air before frantically scrambling behind Noiz's legs. Her back arched up and her hairs stood on end as she stared intently at Ren, and as Ren stared back she let out a weak _hiiiiisssssss_.

"Ahaha~! Better watch it, Ren, I'm not sure she likes you!" Aoba laughed, not surprised in the least that this cat did not take too kindly to his dog AllMate. Said AllMate merely folded his heads back defeatedly.

Noiz bent down to scoop the cat into his arms and he held her close against his warm and damp chest. She didn't struggle, only continued to stare down at Ren as Noiz idly, gently, stroked the top of her head. "So what should we do with her?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Aoba set down the knife onto the cutting board once he had enough chicken for her to safely eat.

"I mean, do we take her in? Turn her into a shelter? Let her go?"

They both froze once it sank in that they _did_ have to think about what to do with this animal.

A pang of guilt shot through Aoba's chest; he knew all too well the feeling of being taken in by total strangers, of being warm and loved and cared for, of being given a second chance...only for all of that to be swept out from under his feet and he never, not even now, fully understood _why_ it was all taken away.

But he also knew it wasn't solely up to him. Noiz had a hand in this decision, too.

"...Well...why don't we keep her for the time being? Make sure she's healthy and clean before deciding where to go from there?" Aoba suggested. Noiz nodded wordlessly in agreement. "So it's settled?"

"Yeah."

*

They grabbed a random assortment of towels for a make-shift bed, another bowl of water and a bowl for more food, and some newspaper neither of them knew exactly why they still received copies of, and set it all up in their bathroom. The cat had fallen into a deep sleep almost instantly after getting settled snuggling into the blankets, assuring Aoba it was okay to turn off the light and shut the door.

"Well, we have a cat now," Aoba stated obviously as he undressed and climbed into bed next to Noiz, who was finishing up some last-minute work on his Coil.

"Sure do." Noiz shut his Coil off as Aoba curled up into his side and he wrapped one arm around his shoulders as his free hand reached over to turn off the light.

"What should we name her?" Aoba looked up at him in the darkness.

"Hm," Noiz hummed in thought as he shifted and made himself comfortable in Aoba's grasp. After a moment, "Well, once she was fed and bathed she walked around like she owned the place."

"Like a _princess_?" Aoba grinned. Noiz frowned at the insinuating tone Aoba used.

"We are _not_ naming our cat Princess."

After an hour or so, they -- well, _Aoba_ \-- decided on Hime. Which meant "princess".

His logic behind it was that this was his first actual pet and he wanted to spoil her the same way Noiz spoiled him. Noiz knew him better though and figured Aoba just wasn't creative enough to come up with something original. Aoba went to sleep pretty satisfied with himself.

Princess. _Damn_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it, Aoba.


End file.
